Welcoming some new friends/The Ending with a new beginning
Here is how this ending was the new beginning in Quest for Canterlot. Later, There was welcoming ceremony for Yuna's newest friends. Master Eon: Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Irving Du Bois. On behalf of Princess Yuna for showing great courage, I hear by proclaim you little ones a part of her group. Jennifer: Thank you, Master Eon. Johnson: Yeah, Our daughter has put her heart right into it. Hermione: We're so proud of you. Midnight Storm: Thunder, Take good care of your cousins. Thunder Storm: I will, Mom. Thunderlane: We know you will, Son. Hooves: I'm going in! Princess Cornelia: Good show, Hooves. Silver Fashion: Mom! Dad! Did you see me back there!? Coco Pommel: We sure did. Silver Shill: We're so happy for you. Phineas Flynn: It sure was great to be with our friends again. Ferb Fletcher: And it's all thanks to the Warriors of Virtue. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: And Po and the Furious Five. Baljeet Tjinder: We were a greater team. Buford Van Stomm: Yeah, But not too great. Irving Du Bois: Just like the good old days, Dipper. Dipper Pines: You said it, Irving. Mabel Pines: And with Candy and Grenda with us too. Princess Luna: We're so proud of you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Princess Sharon: We knew you would succeed. Princess Solarna: Way to go. Princess Celestia: Equestria will always look up to you and your friends compared to Twilight and her friends. Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Anna: (embracing her big cousin) Princess Celestia: You've done everyone and everypony very proud. Prince Isamu: (embracing his big sister) Princess Luna: Well done, All of you. Everyone looked up to Yuna and her friends. Later that night, Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about her Quest for Canterlot. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, It was the biggest adventure yet, Our group as gotten bigger with new members. Their names are Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm and Irving Du Bois. Before the celebration, Tai Lung, Lord Shen and Kai the Collector escaped from Tartarus. We use Train, the Night Express, the Flying Ford Anglia, the S.S. Full Moon, the Night Bus and other transportation as our journey takes us to find the Warriors of Virtue. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher wants the Journals to begin their dark purpose. But with some help from any friends we find, We've defeated them, Shen, Kai and Tai Lung. It was the biggest journey in history. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna puts away her Journal and looked at the stars. The End In the first post credit, The tour of Golden Oaks Library begins. Princess Luna: Yuna is very heroic. (to Isamu) That's right, Isamu. Yes she is. Yes she is. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Celestia: Are my babies having fun? Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Anna: (giggles) The foals took a look around the Library. Pedro: What do you think? Jennifer: Boy, And I thought Tirek was up to no good. And even Twilight and her friends defeated him. Princess Yuna: I know, Right? Pedro: Now, Thanks to Tyrone and the Dipper Clones, Anything you guys did was possible. Dusty Crophopper: They're very brave at heart Then, Tyrone brought out the Dipper Clones. Even, the Ninjago Team and Heroes of Chima brought out the supplies. Tyrone: Welcome to Golden Oaks Library, The home of the Ninjago Team, heroes of Chima and us Dipper Clones. This is where we train, How to be heroic, Hangout, Have a sleepover and some sort. Sensei Garmadon: Giving new comers a pleasant welcome as usual. Ford Pines: No doubt. The Dipper Clones showed the new comers around. Jennifer: So, This is where you guys hang out. Vanellope von Schweetz: Right you are, Jennifer. As the foals came in, They were given directions. Hooves: So, Which rooms are there, Tyrone? Tyrone: That way is to the underground boxing room where some train to do some boxing. The elevator came and everyone entered. In the underground, Jennifer was amazed. Princess Yuna: And this is the universal GPS to all locations of other worlds. Jennifer: This is just like the Bunker in the woods, the Mystery Shack, Gru's house and others like that. Kai: We'd enjoyed this place ever since. Nya: Pretty good, Huh? There was the rooms like bedrooms for the Ninjago Team members, Heroes of Chima and the Dipper Clones, Library, Kitchen, dining room, ballroom, fitness room, the movie theatre, arcade, nightclub, training rooms, anger management class, basements, laboratory, research lab (with Universe Portal and LEGO Dimensions gateway), creation labs, vending machine room, guest rooms, 13 bathrooms, sports field, Hall of Fame, laundry room, repair workshop, X-Wing Starfighter and Spaceship workshop, TV Room, Museum room, Club Room, the Dipper Clones' Hangout and Break Room, Foals' Hangout, Vehicle Workshop, Garages, Toy Shop, Swimming Pool and Hot Tub, Gardens and Greenhouses, Nursing Room and Hospital Wing, Nursery, Look out balconies, Room of traps, Weaponry, The hallways, The offices for royalties, Mentors and Teachers. Sensei Wu: This is where my brother I meditate. Lloyd Garmadon: This is our bedrooms. P.I.X.A.L.: This is the room where all of the Shen Gong Wu are put. Grenda: Wow, This is so incredible. Misako: And we even let the Xiaolin Warriors use them. Tyrone: How're we doing, Sensei. Sensei Garmadon: That'll so, Tyrone. Hooves: And look, All of those historical treasures. Princess Yuna: Yup, just like the Journals said. The Journals were placed on the book shelves, It was a remarkable sight. Princess Flurry Heart: Our ne friends loved the tour, Mom. Princess Cadance: They sure do, Flurry Heart. Princess Celestia: And look how much fun our babies are having in the nursery. Prince Indy: (playing with his ball) Princess Anna: (playing with her blocks) Princess Celestia: Even Isamu is having fun. Prince Isamu: (plays in the small slide) Princess Luna: (chuckles) Isamu, Indy, Anna, Tyrone, Flashlight, Sebeena and Sapphire Gem are playing in the playpen. In the treasure room, There was the Ark of the Covenant, the Hand of Midas, the Holy Grail, the Kronos Stone, the Tablet of Time and other kinds of ultimate treasures. In the vehicle workshop, All kinds of land, sea and sky vehicles are made properly. Tyrone: This is , where . Jennifer: Stanley Pines: Wow, . Ford Pines: Cole: Hooves: Wow, there are vehicles like X-Wing fighters, Millennium Falcon, ????, ????, ????, the Power Miners Vehicles and ????. Armor Bride: You should meet Steamy, Puffy, Shai-Shay, ???? and ???. Because . Herbie: Princess Yuna: Giselle: Hooves: Dollar Fancy: There's lightsabers, ????, ??? and blasters. Phineas Flynn: Baljeet Tjinder: Candy Chiu: Buford Van Stomm: Pacifica Northwest: Gideon Gleeful: Jennifer: Golden Oaks Library is so much bigger than ????, ???? and Gru's house. Kevin: Dollar Fancy: X-PO: Hello there, . Jennifer: X-PO: Kai: Jay: Princess Yuna: The tour . In the second, Dipper and Ford . Dipper Pines: Ford Pines: The Mystery Cart was . Dipper Pines: Ford Pines: Dipper . Dipper Pines: Dipper and Ford . In the third, Jennifer . Jennifer: Yun: Jennifer: Tsun: Yee: Jennifer: In the fourth, . Tyrone: The decorations like Japanese ????, ???, ??? and . Dipper Clone #6: Paper Jam Dipper: Tyrone: Princess Yuna: Sensei Garmadon: Tyrone: In the fifth, Kevin, Stuart and Bob . Kevin: Dollar Fancy: Stuart: (playing his guitar) Dollar Fancy: Bob: Dollar Fancy: Kevin: In the sixth, Flurry Heart and Judy Hopps are . Princess Flurry Heart: Judy Hopps: Princess Flurry Heart: Judy Hopps: Princess Flurry Heart: In the seventh, Time Line and Captain Neweyes . Time Line: Captain Neweyes: Time Line has invented the FLying Car, the exact replica of the FLDSMDFR, , , ?? and . Captain Neweyes: Time Line: Captain Neweyes: In the eighth, Lady Marian came to visit Moon Shoes for . Moon Shoes: Maid Marian: Moon Shoes: Lady Marian sat on a ??? and placed her feet on a . Moon Shoes: Maid Marian: Moon Shoes . In the ninth, the Cake and Pines Twins . Dipper Pines: King Leonidas: Mabel Pines: The team . Pound Cake: Pumpkin Cake: Mabel Pines: King Leonidas: In the tenth, . Spitfire: Hurricane Cloud: Thunder Storm: Soarin: Thunder Storm: In the eleventh, . Wallace: Gromit: The students . Phineas Flynn: Princess Yuna: Jules Brown: Verne Brown: The students . In the twelfth, Silver Fashion . Coco Pommel: King Babar: Silver Fashion: Silver Shill: Your lucky red baseball cap . Silver Fashion: King Babar: ???: In the thirteenth, . Princess Yuna: Jennifer: Pedro: Thunder Storm: Princess Yuna: You will meet Prince Casey Jr., Princess Tillie, Cindy, Toots, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Timothy Timkens aka Big Tim, Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald, Sasha, Chugs, the human counterparts of Twilight, her friends, ????, ???, Mary Beth, Guicho, Thomas and three mentors, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance. Jennifer: Hooves: Princess Yuna: Twilight Sparkle (Human): Vice Principal Luna: Princess Yuna: Hooves: Vice Principal Luna: Principal Celestia: Dean Cadance: Mary Beth: Thunder Storm: Casey Jr.: Cindy: Tillie: Cindy: Jennifer: Phineas Flynn: Flurry Heart: Dean Cadance: Princess Yuna: Pedro: Princess Yuna: The Journals are . Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225